The subject matter described herein relates to a safety device for jewelry items.
In the jewelry industry, many type of fasteners are used to attach two ends of a jewelry item together. That is, these fasteners can be used to releasably connect the ends of bracelets, necklaces and the like, e.g., these fasteners can reasonably secure the ends of the jewelry item together. Oftentimes, extended or rough usage of the fastener wears and/or loosens the clasp which can cause the fastener to open or separate resulting in loss of the jewelry without the immediate knowledge of the wearer. In the jewelry industry, there is always a need for jewelry fasteners that are more secure so that jewelry items are not lost when the jewelry item is being worn.